1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to device security, and, more particularly, to a system and method for device security using a plurality of authentication modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are pervasive in modern society. Electronic devices are used for everything from entertainment to communications. Personal communications and high security communications, such as financial transactions, are also widely conducted using modern electronic devices.
Authentication processes, such as passwords, are often used to provide security with electronic devices. Passwords may be used with a typical consumer device, such as a television, to permit parents to restrict access to selected television programming. In communication devices, it is desirable to prevent others from accessing personal information on a wireless communication device. Other communication devices, such as computers or web-enabled cell phones, can be used to conduct financial transactions. In addition to encryption of data, it is desirable to provide password security as a barrier to unauthorized access of the electronic devices.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that simple forms of password protection, such as a three or four digit Personal Identification Number (PIN) are easy to use, but provide a relatively low degree of security. It is known that unscrupulous individuals may view an individual's PIN entry by looking over the user's shoulder. Thus, easy to use forms of security often provide a lower degree of protection than is desired. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for security in electronic devices. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.